I Forgot You Two Were Running Buddies
by lexie-xoxoxo
Summary: Set the evening after 2x08. Kara gets back from the Crossover pretty much the same time she leaves because time travel. Basically, Alex tells Kara about how Maggie kissed her and also this is my take on how Maggie finds out Kara is supergirl.


"What's got you smiling?" Kara asked her sister, confused. Alex hadn't really smiled since Maggie turned her down. She knew they were trying to be friends, and that they had almost gone back to their routine of hanging out at the bar after a case, but she also knew that that wasn't really what Alex wanted. So why could she not stop smiling.

"Huh?" Alex snapped her head away from her phone. She had been staring that that text from Maggie for about 5 minutes now. _Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a while. I hope we can start doing that more often. xx_ "Oh nothing" Alex said registering her sister's question, still smiling.

"Don't believe that for a second" Kara said as she set the takeout down on Alex's coffee table, still clad in her supergirl costume but too lazy to change. "Is…is it Maggie?" she said tentatively, worrying that the girl's name would cause Alex's smile to disappear. It did the exact opposite though. Instead her smile grew wider and she looked down trying to hide her blush. "Oh My God!" Kara squealed. "What happened?"

Alex just kept smiling and gestured to her phone. Kara read the text _Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a while. I hope we can start doing that more often. xx_ and her brows furrowed in confusion. Why did they do? Then it clicked. Her eyes grew wide and she threw Alex's phone on the sofa earning a ' _why you do that?'_ look from Alex. "I did not need to know …. _that…_ Alex"

"Omg Kara!" Alex said supressing a laugh. "We didn't have sex!" Alex let out her laugh, highly amused at her sister's obvious disgust with her sex life. Kara just shot her a confused look, so Alex explained. "We just kissed. Twice. But like it wasn't like last time. Maggie told me she was scared that I just came out for her but that she realised she was being stupid so she bought pizza and beer and came here and kissed me." Alex was speaking so fast Kara found it hard to follow.

"Wait slow down." Kara interrupted "So she does like you…like that" Alex just nodded. Her grin still reaching her ears. "That's so great! I mean isn't it?" Alex nodded again. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, of Kara looking at her sister being finally happy, she finally asked "so are you and Maggie like together now?"

"I don't know?" We didn't talk much about it last night really? After all the kissing" Alex's smile grew again at the memory and Kara wasn't sure whether to be grossed out or happy too. She opted for the latter. "We put on a cheesy film and just talked about everything but that" Alex let out a breathy laugh. "Like she has a dog. He's an old service dog who got injured so she took him in. And she didn't always want to be a detective, she wanted to write movies. Even went to college for it but then realised she hated it."

Kara came and sat by Alex. The sisters curled up together as Kara continued to listen to her sister gush about her sorta-kinda-maybe girlfriend. She chose to bring up the fact that she was on another universe after Alex was done. After a while the sisters fell asleep curled up in each other's arms. Kara had her head resting on Alex's shoulder and Alex had hers gently resting on Kara's own head. Sometime during their conversation Alex had put her legs up on Kara's lap, back resting again the arm of the sofa.

 _Knock knock._ "Alex it's me" Maggie said gently opening Alex's door, slightly concerned that it was open in the first place. She turned to close and when she turned back she was met with a sight she never wanted to see. The girl she had come to ask on a date, curled up on the sofa with another women. Not any other woman though. Her running buddy and partner in crime, Supergirl. Maggie let out a breathless 'oh my god' that came out louder than intended. That caused Alex to stir from her sleep.

"Mag-Maggie" Alex asked, confused, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light. "What are you doing here?" Alex said attempting to release herself from her sister's grip, but Kara was strong, she was Supergirl after all.

"I-uh- I came to ask- er- never mind- forget it- I- I can't believe- no- whatever" Maggie stuttered out. Her flailing as she tried to compose an actual sentence. She hated that Alex caused her to be so weak. Why could she not just say _Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me but how can I compete with Supergirl?_ It was then Maggie realised her eyes were tearing up. She looked over to Alex, still sat cuddled to Supergirl and she couldn't stop it. The tears fell and she had to go. She would not let Alex see her cry.

"Maggie" Alex shouted causing Kara to wake. Alex stood abruptly calling again "Maggie stop wait". She was so confused. Last night had been perfect what had happened between then and now that had caused Maggie to be so upset?

"What's wrong" Kara asked, still drowsy. She wasn't sure how long they had slept for but I was now dark. "Are you okay" She asked her sister, concerned by the worried look on Alex's face as she frantically put on her shoes. "Where are you going?"

"It's Maggie" Alex said, rather unhelpfully. "I think she was crying. She was just here but she ran straight out" Alex said opening the door "I'm going to go find her" Alex was past concerned. Had something happened to Maggie? Had she come here to confide in Alex and chickened out? What was so bad Maggie couldn't talk to her about?

"I'm coming with you" Kara said. "I'll fly over see if I can see her". Alex shot her a grateful smile and shot out the door running to find her… her… well that was it. Her what? Turns out Maggie hadn't gotten far. She was stood next to her bike. Crying. Obviously trying to compose herself enough to safely ride.

"Maggie" Alex called out, her tone tentative and full of concern. "Maggie oh God what happened?" Alex asked reaching for the shorter girl. Maggie just jolted out of the way of her touch causing Alex to recede confused as hell. Maggie stopped crying then, no longer sad but very, very angry. Did Alex really not realise she was upset that she was cuddled up to Supergirl. Cuddled up to some other women just a day after Maggie confessed her feelings.

And then right on cue Supergirl flew down and landed right next to Alex. _Great_ Maggie thought, just what I need right now. She momentarily considered just hopping on the bike and never looking back but she still cared for Alex to much not to get an explanation. The words came out in a blur "What do you think I'm upset about Alex? I tell you I was scared but I kissed you anyway! We had a great night and then I come over here to ask you on a date, in person, and what do I find? You curled up to another women" that last part came out more bitter and harsh than intended as she gestured to Kara.

Alex looked at Maggie so softly, and purely, letting out a relieved sigh. She shot a look to her sister and the pair just smiled, letting out a small laugh, barely more than a breath. Maggie looked thoroughly hurt and annoyed at that exchange. Alex looked back to Kara, raising her eyebrows slightly as she gestured her head in Maggie's direction. Kara gave her sister a small nod and smile letting her know it was okay to reveal her secret.

"She's my sister" Alex revealed, her tone slightly amused by the entire situation. Maggie just looked at Alex bewildered, so Alex elaborated. "Maggie" she said softly, stepping forward toward the cop "That's Kara" she said gesturing her head towards Supergirl "Kara is Supergirl". Maggie just stood there, shaking her head slightly. Alex smiled at the girl's adorable reaction, nodding gently in response. She daringly took another step forward and brought her hands up to brush Maggie's tears off her cheeks. Maggie let out a loud, relieved breath and smiled, closing her eyes softly. As she opened them again Alex was smiling at her with such love in her eyes "I would never, never do anything to hurt you like that Maggie" Alex said before taking Maggie in her arms and hugging her tightly. Maggie collapsed into the embrace and started to cry and laugh at the same time.

Maggie slowing pulled out of the embrace. "You're not an alien though are you?" She asked playfully, though her voice was still laboured from the tears. "No" Alex laughed out "Kara is adopted" she said as she looked over to her sister, still standing behind them awkwardly, but looking on at her sister with such love and pride.

Kara took this moment to properly introduce herself to Maggie. "Hi" Kara said reaching her hand out for Maggie to shake, which she did smiling her signature smile. "I'm Kara, Alex's sister and definitely not her girlfriend so that spot is totally open for you to take." Alex blushed and Maggie chucked, responding with "good to know" looking at Alex rather than the girl she was actually talking to. "I'm gonna go, leave you to alone" Kara said once she realised she definitely wasn't wanted there anymore.

Kara flew off leaving the two women staring at each other with love and attraction, completely oblivious to anything other than each other. After a while Alex took Maggie's hand in hers and let her back towards her apartment. "Maybe we can try that whole you coming over to ask me on a date scenario again" Alex suggested.

With that Maggie stopped them and pulled the taller girl closer to her, kissing softly at first, then harder. "So is that a yes?" Alex asked. Maggie just smiled, tilted her head and nodded.


End file.
